Llamame
by starlightnorain
Summary: Ok, alguien debería dar clases de esto. Pues esto es una cosita que se me ocurrio, jy que hice corriendo la verdad TT, pero vueno que tengan un bonito día y la pasen bien Feliz 14


**Llámame…**

Era la hora del te, algunas de sus hermanas incluida Irea se habían reunido para tomarlo en la austera (mentira) sala. Todas las tardes era así, al menos desde que la paz reinaba por completo.

-** Ya es febrero –**comenta Irea tomando un poco de su té

- **Es verdad – **contesto otra

**- Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?**

**- Si hace un año ya que termino todo –** contesto Quatre sonriendo

- **O querrás decir que empezó -** dijo Irea soltando una pequeña carcajada, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una galleta comenzando a mordisquearla. La verdad aunque la paz estaba presente, su trabajo apenas empezaba y eso era verdad. – **Que por cierto ahora que recuerdo ¿vamos a hacer algo el 14? –**

**- Si eso sería muy lindo - **dijo otra hermana abrazando un almohadón del sofá. Irea rió para sus adentros e intento un tiro al aire…

- **Oye Quatre, tenemos algo así de 6 meses sin saber nada de tus amigos ¿no?, ¿te parecería mala idea invitarlos? – **Quatre si se turbo algo con la pregunta, pero igual respondió con toda sinceridad.

-** Si, me gustaría mucho verlos… - **Dijo lo mas neutral que pudo. Irea reía por lo bajo, tal vez no tenía el don de Quatre, pero era buena observadora no por nada era un médico después de todo.

**- ¿Bueno y que vamos a hacer?-** pregunto otra

­-** No se ¿Qué con la fiesta música y comida no es suficiente?**

**- Pues, que tal si organizamos un intercambio**

**- No siempre te dan algo horrible y no te toca quien tú quieres así que chiste**

**- ¡Hay que subastar besos!**

**- Bien ya vasta – **dijo Irea al notar que todo se iba a salir de control – **Por que no simplemente disfrutamos de nuestra presencia, la de la tropa Managuac, les debemos mucho ¿recuerdan?, y bueno estaba pensado en que, ya que tendremos invitados por así decirlo foráneos, ¿por que no les presentamos uno de nuestros bailes tradicionales?**

**- Ha si ¿con traje y todo? –** pregunto una emocionada

**- Con traje y todo – **contesto feliz, al parecer a todas les había encantado la idea, la del baile mas que nada.

- **Bueno Quatre por que no vas a contactar con tus amigos, mientras yo hablo con Rashid para que comencemos a arreglar todo. Ya sabes, si avisas con tiempo es mas probable que todos asistan.**

**- Esta bien Irea iré de inmediato. **

Quatre se levanto y se dirigió al comunicador que tenía en su alcoba, comenzó a pensar a quien llamar primero, no le fue difícil ni le tomo mucho así que marco…

- ¡**Hola hola!, ¡Q-man que sorpresa!**

**- Hola Duo, ¿Cómo estas?**

**- Genial, en lo que cabe, estoy en el negocio con Hilde aunque ya tengo vivienda aparte, eso de andar de arrimado no es bueno, al parecer no soportaba mis ronquidos – **le decía mientras le cerraba un ojo, Quatre río un poco

-** Pero que cosas dices**

**- Ya sabes, de todos modos es verdad que no es bueno estar de arrimado mucho rato, pero dime que pasa, no es que me moleste que llames, pero bueno si llamas es por algo ¿no?**

**- ¿Ahora esta prohibido hablar para saludar?**

**- No, pues ahora que lo mencionas no, no esta prohibido**

**- Pero si, tienes razón hay algo, verás hace mucho que no nos vemos…**

**- ¡Y ya me extrañas! – **finalizo Duo provocando otra carcajada de Quatre

- ¡**No! bueno si, lo que quiero decir es que estamos organizando algo para el día 14 y me gustaría mucho que asistieras.**

**- Claro, cuenta con migo, mas te vale que haya mucha comida, ya sabes a la gorra ni quien le corra. Por cierto, ¿vas a invitar al club de los taciturnos?**

**- Sabes que no lo son –** le recriminó Quatre, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada penetrante por parte de Duo

**- Bueno si un poco, pero no aseguro que vengan, a Wufei no es problema encontrarlo, y bueno a Trowa no tanto. Con el que si tengo un poco de problemas ahora que lo pienso es con Heero –** dice poniéndose un poco decepcionado de si

**- Por eso no te preocupes yo me encargo, aunque lo tenga que buscar en el culo del diablo ¡ira aunque sea amarrado! O me dejo de llamar Duo –** Quatre ahora si perdió control de si y solo pudo hablar hasta que la hilaridad lo dejo

**- Bien Duo entonces cuento con tigo te esperaremos aquí**

**- Cuenta con eso, cuenta con eso – **Y la comunicación se corto por fin. Ahora seguía Wufei y volvió a marcar

**- Preventer 03… ¿Winner? –** se pregunto en voz alta al ver al rubio en el monitor

- **Que tal Wufei, espero no te moleste mi llamada – **hablo cortésmente

- **Que tal – **soltó de forma neutral

- **Bien iré al grano, en casa estamos organizando una pequeña reunión el día 14, no se si puedas asistir**

**- No lo se, estoy algo ocupado – **dejó escapar la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, haciendo que Quatre riera para sus adentros, ya tenía listo algo y lo usaría lo mas que pudiera

- **Bien, si es por eso puedo hablar con Sally para… -**

**- Iré – **dijo interrumpiendo a Quatre, mientras el se mordía la lengua evitando que así se le saliera una carcajada que a buen seguro le metería en problemas

**- Esta bien Wufei, espero verte ahí, invita y saluda a Sally de mi parte por favor nos vemos – **y diciendo esto se corto la comunicación. Bien había sido relativamente fácil con Wufei por que sabía que este, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, estimaba en algo a la señorita Sally Po, quien a su vez sabía como manipular en ciertas cosas al chico. Aunque sabía que de al tiro ella se portaba algo maternal con el, tal vez en un afán de corregir ciertas cosas en él.

"_Bien el último"_ pensó para su adentros tomando un poco de aire, y tratando de tranquilizar los golpeteos en su pecho.

- **Hola, ¡Pero que sorpresa Quatre! - **Saludo amablemente, no le sorprendía, ella entendió después de todo que ellos, los otros pilotos (al menos los que conocía), estimaban a Trowa y el a su vez a ellos, y Quatre entendía a la perfección por que se porto al principio a la defensiva con ellos, después de todo lo único que quería era proteger a su hermano, a Trowa.

- **Que tal Catherine, disculpa la molestia, necesito habar con Trowa –**

-** Claro permíteme – **desapareció un momento de la pantalla. Trowa andaba cerca, pero lo único que le dijo en susurro fue 'te hablan por teléfono' aunque la risilla que Catherine dejara escapar momentos después Trowa para nada la entendió. Pero al pararse frente al monitor…

**- Quatre… - **dijo, aunque algo sorprendido, de manera tranquila sin mostrar sobresalto alguno.

**- Que… que tal Trowa, yo hablaba, para… bueno el día 14… - **tomo un poco de aire otra vez – **Veras Irea mis hermanas y yo haremos una fiesta el día 14, he invitado a los otros chicos, y bueno quería saber si tu, quisieras venir… - **termino por fin

-** Yo… me gustaría, pero tengo trabajo pendiente y no se… - **pero en ese momento Catherine salta por su costado derecho

**- ¡Claro que ira no te preocupes Quatre!** – y le dirigió una discreta, pero recriminatoria mirada a su hermano

- **Así es ha trabajado duro y se merece unas vacaciones – **apareció por el otro lado el director del circo.

**- Así que despreocúpate – **

**- Se los agradezco mucho, te esperaremos ese día Trowa, hasta luego…-**Y después de regalarles una hermosa (y aliviada)sonrisa la comunicación se cortó la comunicación. Quatre por fin soltó el aire contenido en señal de alivio, a tan solo menos de dos semanas lo volvería a ver y sin querer una sonrisa típica de tonto enamorado asomo a su rostro.

Los días pasaban, todos trabajaban planeando y practicando todo lo que harían. En uno de los ensayos Quatre observaba animadamente que ya salía todo a la perfección, pero en un loco atrevimiento Irea tomo por las manos a su hermano invitándolo a bailar con ellas, al principio aunque renuente terminó por unirse a la algarabía, aunque se divirtió mucho eso no podía negarlo. Los días seguían pasando, ya era el día 12, Quatre e Irea platicaban en el jardín.

**­- Todo esta saliendo de maravilla, así que hoy me daré una escapada y comprare algunos regalos y chocolates ¿no me quieres acompañar? – **en tono de complicidad

**- Claro que si Irea aunque no se exactamente que regalarle… regalarles a todos - **

**- No tienes que esforzarte mucho para algunos tal vez con tu presencia baste, sobre todo para uno en especial – **le dijo de lo mas tranquila

- **¡Irea! – **dijo algo sorprendido Quatre

- **Que no te apene Quatre, que no tiene nada de malo querer a alguien –** le dijo en un tono comprensivo, que Quatre no pudo más que agradecer.

**- ¿Pero como es que lo sabes?- **ahora lo que le carcomía era la curiosidad

**- Bueno el andar suspirando por los rincones no ayuda mucho, eso y que Rashid me lo confirmo y no pongas esa mirada que no te queda. Rashid te aprecia mucho y al igual que yo quiere verte feliz.**

**- Lo sé, gracias Irea. **

Y partieron los dos a comprar los dichosos chocolates, las sencillas palabras de su hermana le habían hecho sentir mejor y le impulsaban más a seguir adelante, tendría que hacer algo, aún no sabía que, pero lo haría.

Eran las 11:52 PM del día 13, ya casi era 14, ¡oh rayos! No podía ni dormir, la emoción, la inseguridad, miles de sentimientos encontrados, dio dos vueltas completas en la cama, y volvió a mirar el reloj 11:54PM ¡tan solo dos minutos! No sabía en que pensar y el sueño parecía que no le iba a llegar, de tan solo pensar que unas cuantas horas más le vería de nuevo y no solo a él, a sus amigos también, no podía contenerse más, por decimoquinta vez en lo que iba de la noche dio una vuelta más en su mullido colchón y vio el reloj 11:56, de verdad que eso no era posible, ni soportable le daban ganas de tirar de su cabello hasta desprenderlo. Trato de dormitar un poco, fallando nuevamente y sin querer volvió a ver el reloj 11:54 ¡oh eso si era demasiado! Se levanto desconecto el reloj de los tormentos, y bajo furtivamente a la cocina con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, aunque era poco probable, con lo grande que era la casa cualquier ruido se perdería en ella…(literal y metafóricamente hablando).

Llegó a la cocina y por un momento estuvo tentado a tomar café, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan buena idea considerando que no podía dormir, finalmente se decidió por algo de chocolate y lo calentó para tomarlo. Se sentó en un sofá de la sala y trato de tranquilizarse un poco, la verdad más que toda la fiesta e incluso sus amigos, es que no podía dormir por él, la razón de sus sueños, la razón del creciente palpitar en su corazón que se alocaba con tan solo saber que mañana lo vería. Sabía que le amaba en verdad desde hace ya tiempo, y pensó que el estar solo a su lado sería suficiente. Pero ahora ni si quiera estaba con el y rara vez le veía, salvo cuando algunas veces tenía el valor suficiente para hablarle por teléfono.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver en la profundidad de sus ojos siempre tranquilos y serenos, necesitaba oír su voz, que a sus oídos, era de los mas maravillosos sonidos (ávida cuenta de que en si, hablaba muy poco, aunque para el dejaba de lado ese pequeño mutismo y le soltaba un par de palabras más), Y necesitaba sobre todo: decirle como se sentía, y eso era lo que lo tenía nervioso, no sabía ni como hacerlo, y no podía darse el lujo de dudar de nuevo, a como diera lugar le diría ese día. Ya no tenía caso reventarse la cabeza la única solución era decirlo, no había por que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Tomó el chocolate mientras ponía su nerviosismo en modo silencioso para dejarse atrapar por el tibio sabor del chocolate, ni bien había puesto la taza, que estaba a la mitad, en la mesita de un costado, se quedó dormido en el sofá.

El ruido de gente que iba y venía terminó por traerlo a la realidad, una de sus hermanas le veía de cerca, con cara curiosa:

-** ¡Hasta que te despiertas! –** le dijo en tono alegre mientras tiraba un poco de sus mejillas

**- ¡Cómo! Que hora es – **dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados tratando de buscar algo que lo sacara de su duda – ¡**las once! No es posible por que no me despertaron es tarde es…**

**- Irea dijo que te dejáramos descansar aunque estuve tentada a despertarte en varias ocasiones. Pero no te preocupes ya casi esta todo listo si quieres sube a prepararte.**

**- Si gracias – **contesto ya a media escalera, la chica había quedado sorprendida por la velocidad a la que llego a las escaleras, era evidente la ansiedad que mostraba su hermano en lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Quatre bajo nuevamente ya cambiado, lucía un traje blanco digamos "tradicional" acentuaba el color de su piel, y realmente le hacía ver muy bien, uno de los integrantes de la tropa Managuac, que para ese momento ya estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, le informo que había dejado pasar a dos personas, y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada para recibirles y ver quienes eran, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Duo, con su enorme sonrisa en la cara.

­**- ¡Amigo Quatre! – **se acerco a él dándole un abrazo enorme

- **Duo que gusto - **decía correspondiendo el abrazo y cuando dirigió la vista a la entrada ahí estaba el con la mirada tan profunda que siempre le fue característica

- **Buenas tardes – **le dijo ultra formalmente al momento en que extendía una caja enorme envuelta en papel rojo muy llamativo – **Duo insistió en que trajéramos algo**

-** No tenían por que molestarse, pero pasen – **se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y caminando junto a Duo le susurro –** Veo que cumpliste tu promesa**

**- Duo Maxwell nunca miente, dije que lo traería y aquí esta**

**- Lo que me intriga es saber como lo lograste**

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" –_**No pues así nada más – **dijo poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Quatre en ningún aspecto

-** Me alegro por ti – **dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que Duo no pudo más que agradecer, a sabiendas de que era la oportunidad de Quatre para vengarse de tantas bromas en el pasado, lo bueno que él no era así. Apenas habían llegado a la sala, cuando el mismo chico le avisaba la llegada de alguien más, ¿alguien más? ¿Podría ser?..., ni lento ni perezoso se disculpo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al abrirlo vio al amigo Wufei que venía con una cara por demás seria.

- **Buenas tardes – **dijo con una leve inclinación

- **Buenas tardes Wufei,** **me alegra que vinieras - **En ese momento observo que el chico le tendía dos cajas una grande y una pequeña

**- Los manda Sally, el grande es de para tus hermanas, no pudo venir **

**- Esta bien, supongo que el trabajo no puede dejarse de lado siempre - ** y con una seña le indico que pasara, cerro la puerta y se encamino a donde dejo a sus amigos pero Wufei le detuvo por un hombro

- ** Winner te advierto que si vuelves a hacer algo así no te lo perdonare –** y uso ese tonito que dejaba claro que no mentía, y el estarás muerto impero en él.

**- ¿De que hablas? – **hizo el desentendido

**- Sabes de que te hablo – **le hablo en tono recriminatorio

- **Está bien me descubriste – **y soltó una ligera carcajada al recordar lo de la llamada

Platicaban amenamente y el tiempo transcurrían, hablaban de lo que había hecho, donde habían estado, el trabajo, y todo eso mientras Duo comía unas botanas que había robado furtivamente de la mesa. Cuanto las botanitas se acabaron Duo pensaba pararse por más, pero Quatre se ofreció amablemente a traer más, ya iba de regreso, cuando por uno de los ventanales le vio, era el en su alta y magnificente gloria, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, y es que quien podría, la verdad es que estaba como quien dice a pedir de boca.

-** Quieres una bolsita para la baba – **le susurro Duo a un lado

- **¡Duo! –** dijo con sorpresa y el tono de voz un poco elevado – **¿Qué haces aquí?**

-** Pues como empezaste a tardar vine a ver que te había pasado, pero esta bien hombre no te culpo, dame eso acá – **y le arrebato la charola con los alimentos – **y en lo que llevo esto a la mesa ¿Qué te parece si vas por el invitado? –** y le guiñó un ojo

- **Gracias Duo…**

-** Pues apúrate hombre antes de que alguien más le abra –y** le dio un ligero empujón para después girarse sobre sus talones para dirigirse nuevamente a la sala.

Quatre, sin querer, abrió la puerta antes de que Trowa tocase la puerta, y tratándose de reponer ante su desesperación hablo

­-** Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido – **y un ligero rubor le cubrió el rostro

- **Gracias por haberme invitado**

**- Vamos adentro, los demás están esperando – **La verdad estaba muy feliz, no le importaba que no hubiera traído algún presente, el solo hecho de su presencia era más que suficiente.

Ya estaban los 5 reunidos por primera vez desde lo de Marimeia, y aunque no lo aceptaran, se sentían en cierta manera muy cómodos, ya que, sucesos como el que tuvieron que vivir crea lazos muy fuertes. Duo iba a picar un poco a Wufei con la forma en que le obligaron a venir, ya que Quatre lo había mencionado por mera indiscreción, pero justo en ese momento la voz de Irea llamo a todos.

-** Les agradezco a todos que hayan asistido, han de saber que esta familia les guarda mucho agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho, y mis hermanas y una servidora tenemos un número preparado para ustedes, el cual espero les guste mucho – **todos aplaudieron la elocuencia de la chica, y se acercaron poco a poco al lugar donde ella estaba.

Todas las hermanas estaban ya al centro del lugar, vestían trajes parecidos a los de las odaliscas, en distintos colores, algunos chicos de la tropa Managuac tenían guitarras en las manos, junto con otros instrumentos, estaban a punto de empezar, cuando Irea se separó de las demás dirigiéndose hacia Quatre.

**­**

**- ¿Que sucede Irea?**

**- No creo que Rashid pueda cantar se siente mal de su garganta, ¿podrías hacerlo tu?**

**- ¿Cooooomo?**

**- Con la boca**

**- No me hagas esto, como esperas que cante**

**- Por favor Quatre, solo por esta vez**

**- Pero – **dijo poniéndose rojo, estaba a un tris de ceder

**- Por favor – **causa perdida. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los que tocarían, hablaron un momento, y una vez puestos de acuerdo Quatre tomo un respiro. Sus hermanas estaban a un lado esperando… Tenía la mirada baja, los nervios se querían apoderar de él, y no por el hecho de cantar el era músico, si no por que estaba él… Y sin quererlo al levantar la mirada se encontró con los orbes esmeraldas que le miraban atento, se dejo seducir por el hechizo de sus ojos y las frases empezaron a salir de su garganta con la suficiente fuerza par ser escuchado pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía un susurro tal cual suena el que deja escapar alguien al oído amante…

_**Habibi ya nour el-ain**_

Amor mío, eres la luz de mis ojos

_**Ya sakin khayali**_

Vives en mi imaginación

_**A'ashek bakali sneen wala ghayrak bibali**_

Te he amado por años, nadie más está en mi mente

La música comenzó, y con ella 29 hermosas bailarinas se movían al compás de la música, todos estaban a ala expectación, pero algo paso justo antes de que Quatre empezara la siguiente frase Irea termino a un lado suyo, al mismo tiempo en que lo jalaba hacia ellas, una cosa era que lo metiera a cantar pero ¿a bailar? No podía hacer una tontería en frente de tanta gente, y eso Irea lo sabía, así que terminó por ceder, sabía todo lo que iban a hacer. Y sin querer topo otra vez con la mirada de Trowa, como guiado otra vez dejó escuchar su voz.

_**Habibi, Habibi, Habibi ya nour el-ain, aah**_

Querido amor eres la luz de mis ojos, aah

_**Habibi, Habibi, Habibi ya nour el-ain**_

Querido amor eres la luz de mis ojos

_**Ya sakin khayali**_

Vives en mi imaginación

Trowa veía como Quatre cantaba con esa voz que no podía pertenecer a algo terrenal, y al mismo tiempo lo veía deslizarse por el suelo con una gracia única. Y sus ojos, aquellas turquesas que le veían fijamente con un brillo y pureza inigualables. Pero había algo más había algo en sus ojos que parecía llamarle, sus ojos le llamaban…

_**Agmal a'ouyoun filkone ana shiftaha…**_

Los ojos más hermosos que he visto en el universo

_**Allah a'alake allah a'la sihraha**_

Que Dios esté contigo. Qué ojos tan mágicos

**_A'oyonak maa'aya..._**

Tus ojos están conmigo

**_A'oyonak kifaya..._**

Eso es suficiente

_**Tinawar layali**_

Ellos alumbran las noches

No podía, por mas que lo intentaba no podía apartar su mirada de él, y al mismo tiempo esperaba que pudiese entender todo lo que su mirada quería decirle, trataba de descargar todas sus emociones hacia él con tan solo mirarle.

_**Habibi, Habibi, Habibi ya nour el-ain, aah**_

Querido amor, eres la luz de mis ojos, aah

_**Habibi, Habibi, Habibi ya nour el-ain**_

Querido amor, eres la luz de mis ojos

_**Ya sakin khayali**_

Vives en mi imaginación

_**Kalbak nadani wkal bithibini**_

Tu corazón me llamó y me dijo que me amaba

_**Allah a'alake allah**_

Que Dios esté contigo.

_**Tamentini**_

Tu me haces sentir seguro.

_**Maa'ak elbidaya...**_

Tienes el comienzo

**Wkoul elhikaya...**

Y tienes toda la historia

_**Maa'ak lilnihaya**_

Y yo estaré contigo hasta la eternidad

_**Habibi, Habibi, Habibi ya nour el-ain, aah**_

Querido amor, eres la luz de mis ojos, aah

_**Habibi, Habibi, Habibi ya nour el-ain, ahh**_

Querido amor, eres la luz de mis ojos

_**Aah... Habibi... Habibi... aah**_

Querido amor, ahh.

Y como todo ciclo en esta vida, la canción terminó. Todos aplaudían, y la verdad es que todo había sido perfecto, desde las hermosas bailarinas hasta la exquisita voz de Quatre, todo. Quatre aún tenía su vista fija en la esmeralda pero justo en ese momento Trowa salió de ahí yéndose a un balcón cercano, Quatre se sintió dolido, tal vez en alguna forma le había ofendido, pero no comprendió por que, pues lo único que quería era decirle cuanto le amaba, y le dolía el pensar el que él ni si quiera le quería un poco, se entristeció, tal vez había sido demasiado atrevido tal vez confundió el brillo de sus ojos con algo más… Irea como quien no quiere la cosa se había dado cuenta y se acerco nuevamente a hablar con él.

**- Gracias por sacarnos del apuro hermano**

**- De… de nada – **contesto muy bajo

-** Si no mal recuerdo compraste un presente ¿Por qué no se lo das?**

**- No se… creo que mejor dejo las cosas así – **era extraño que el dijera cosas así, así que Irea decidió darle un empujoncito más

**- Vamos no te vas a desanimar así nada más, y no me vengas con tonterías que tu no eres así, además, siempre hay esperanza ¿no?, te enfrentaste a todo tipo de problemas, y creo que esto es un obstáculo más que debes avanzar, si no lo haces quiere decir que no piensas luchar por algo y eso daría a entender que no lo quieres en verdad. Y creo que es totalmente contrario por que tú lo quieres mucho – **afirmó, vehemente y seriamente Quatre estaba sorprendido, pero pronto una luminosa sonrisa asomo a su rostro

-** Gracias Irea tienes razón – **y se retiró

Trowa veía hacia fuera sin ver, seguía algo turbado, estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando una voz se aclaró a sus espaldas

**- Disculpa si te molesto – **comentó algo apenado el rubio

- **No te preocupes no es así – **contesto neutral, lo más que pudo al menos, no podía evitar su mirada que parecía seguir hablando en un lenguaje que ninguna palabra en esta tierra podría describir y que a pesar de todo el parecía entender

**- Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido, y bueno yo… yo… quería darte esto – **dijo algo nervioso al momento que le extendía una caja mediana envuelta en fino papel. Trowa la tomó entre sus manos y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, ya no valía la pena hacerse el desentendido, ya no más…

**-** **Lo siento – **dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él –** no traje una rosa roja ni un corazón de satín - ** Quatre se había puesto aún más nervioso con eso ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?, pero ni bien tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, cuando se dio cuenta de que el más alto pasaba sus brazos alrededor de él, y le aprisionaba en con sus labios en un apoteósico beso, tan delicioso, tan exquisito, tan embriagante y sobre todo tan deseado, y le tomo un segundo más saber que correspondía al beso dado, aunque realmente nada de malo tenía ya que eso era lo que más deseaba. El beso se hizo más profundo, pero el ruido de la fiesta les trajo de vuelta a la realidad recordándoles que no podían explayarse tanto en su querer en ese momento… (Aunque en realidad, a estas alturas, poco les importaba)

­ -** Solo… traje este fiero beso –** le dijo a su oído, de manera entrecortada, recordando lo último que le dijo –** que espero permanezca en tus labios por siempre –** Quatre sentía que se derretía al tibio contacto de sus labios y su voz al lado de su oído. Se aferro a él un poco más y le dijo

- **Me afligí tanto al verte salir así, pensé que te habías ofendido **

-** Discúlpame, no quise hacerlo, pero si seguías mirándome de esa forma no hubiera podido evitar en lanzarme sobre de ti – **le dijo confesando la verdadera razón de su huida, mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro. Quatre rió ante lo que le había dicho paro de pronto recordando que de todas maneras tenía que dejar esto concluso, y diría lo que se había propuesto decir. Subió su mirada y la clavo en los ojos del dueño de su corazón

-** Te amo – **dijo con un rubor, que pareció exquisito ante la vista de Trowa –** te he amado desde hace tiempo, pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo claramente, te amo cono a nada más en esta vida**

**- Gracias Quatre – **y bajo sus labio junto a su oído nuevamente y dejo escapar un susurro levemente ronco –** no tienes idea de cuan feliz me haces, por que yo también te amo. Te amo –** y de improviso, volvió a tomar sus labios, importándole muy poco, que tras la delgada cortina blanca, se encontraba una fiesta llena de gente, o el hecho de que Irea veía de lejos la escena contenta, por que su hermano sería feliz por completo de ahora en adelante. Bien podría ser el final perfecto, pero para ellos, que al fin demostraban su amor, para ellos apenas era el comienzo.

………_**.FIN……….**_


End file.
